The Masked Gem
by niceice23
Summary: When Stanley Ipkis is sent to beach city and runs into a boy named Steven, things are guaranteed go from slow to ssssmokin
1. Chapter 1

Stanley Ipkis was on the road one bright Monday morning. His boss told him they had opened a new bank in a sleepy town called "Beach City" and was also informed that they needed him to work there for 5 months so he could help them with some things. So he packed his things and his dog Milo and headed twords Beach city. After a few hours on the road Stanley noticed there was a car that had been following him for a few miles so he decided to slow down and let the other car pass. But instead of going around him, the other car ran right into the back of Stanley's car. "What is this guys problem?" Stanley asked himself before the car rammed into him again. This time he rolled down his window and pulled out his hand and gestured for the guy to go around him but he was answered with one final blow from the other car sent him off the road and sending the car rolling into a sign.

Stanley soon got out of the car cut up and bruised and looked at his wrecked car. Suddenly he remembered Milo was also in the car. "Milo!" He cried as he started to dig through the broken car to find his beloved dog. Suddenly Milo came up from behind Stanley unharmed. "Milo, thank god!" Stanley said as he huged his dog. "I'm so happy your ok, but how are we going to get to Beach City now?" Milo barked and Stanley turned to see they had crashed into the Welcome to Beach City sign. "Oh." He said before he herd the sound of tires screaching to a halt and then someone yelling "Hey Mister are you ok?!" Stanley turned back around to see a van that had "Mr. Universe" painted on the sides and a man wearing an under shirt and a little kid sitting in the passengers seat with a yellow colored star on a pink shirt. "Uh yeah, I'm fine but can I get a lift into town?" Stanley asked.

"Sure, do you have a lot of stuff to get out?" Asked the man. "No sir I just have the one case." Stanley said as he pulled it out of the destroyed car and started walking to the van. Once inside he found himself and Milo sitting in the back and starting to get to know the kind strangers who were giving him a lift. "My name is Greg Universe and this is my son Steven." Greg introduced. "Well nice to meet you, my name is Stanley Ipkis and this is my dog, Milo." Stanley said and Milo barked. "You have a really cute dog ." Steven said patting the dog on the head. "Thanks and you can call me Stanley. " He said. "So Stanley, what happened to your car back there?" Greg asked. "Well you see, I'm a banker from Edge City and we have built a new bank here in your town and I was sent out here to help them out for 5 months and while I was on the road a car threw me off the road." He explained. "Wow, so do you have family that live in the town or what ?" Asked Steven. "Actually I was about to ask if there are any motels around." Stanley said.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but there aren't any in Beach City, you'd have to keep driving for 4 more hours until you could find one." Greg informed him. "Oh then I guess I don't have anywhere to go." Stanley said before looking down at his dog. "Looks like we have to sleep near the car Milo." "What? No way you can stay with me and the gems while your here!" Steven offered. "What?" Asked Greg. "Who?" Asked Stanley. "Steven are you sure about this?" Greg asked his son be fore looking at Stanley and saying "No offense." "Sure dad trust me." Steven said looking at his dad with pleading eyes. "Fine." Greg said. "Steven this is really nice of you but.." Stanley started but he then saw the look on the kid's face and decided to stay. "Alright." He said causing Steven to cheer.

"You live up there?" Asked Stanley when he saw the beach house. "Yeah and don't be freaked out but, the gems are aliens who fight evil aliens and I have a pink lion that's standing behind you." Steven said. "I'm sorry but what was that last bit ?" Stanley asked before he herd Milo whine and turned around to see a huge pink lion. "AAAHHHH!" Screamed Stanley as he jumped back. "It's ok lion he's a friend." Steven told the lion before he turned to face Stanley. "I named him lion." Stanley just stood there looking at the pink animal before snapping back to reality and said "Yeah uh nice name." And soon after they climbed the stairs they came up to a door with a welcome mat . "Nice touch." Stanley said. "Thanks I picked it out, Amethyst wanted one that said 'leave the food'." Steven said as he opened the door and they walked in only for a tall woman with a pointy nose and spear to jump out and takle Stanley onto the floor. "Garnet, Amethyst, we have an intruder protect Steven!" She yelled as she kept the spear near his head. Suddenly a door behind the woman opened and another tall woman redish ran out with a short purple woman.

The red woman was wearing what looked like sharp boxing gloves and the purple woman had a whip with shards in it, makeing Stanley nervous. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Demanded the woman with the spear putting the weapon closer to Stanley's head. "Ok I'm getting mixed signals here, the mat said Welcome." Stanley said. "Guys get off him!" Steven said. The woman with a spear got off him and Steven helped Stanley get back up. "I'm sorry Stanley, they're just really protective of me." Steven apologizing. "It's alright Steven, it's good to know you being looked after." He then turned to the three women with his hand extended for a hand shake. "Hello My name is Stanley Ipkis." They reluctantly shook his hand and then the tall red woman asked "Stanley why are you here?" He then told them about his job and the car crash and steven offering to let him stay with them while he's working here. "Well I'm Garnet, she's Amethyst, and she's pearl." Garnet said as she pointed out both of her teammates.

"Nice to meet you,and this is Milo." Stanley said as his dog walked in the house. "Cool dog stan." Amethyst said as she shape shifted into a dog. "How..?" Stanley asked in awestruck. "Gems can change their appearance." Pearl said. "Cool." He said. Suddenly they herd a growling noise coming from outside. They looked out and saw a huge creature with 4 eyes 7 legs and 6 arms. "What is that ?!" Asked Stanley. "It's a corrupted gem stay here we'll handle it." Garnet said as she and the others ran outside to fight the monster leaving Stanley and Milo inside watching the fight from the window. Garnet ran right at the creature and tried to punch it in one of the eyes but it grabed her and threw her into Pearl and Amethyst and they flew into stone wall of the temple mountain knocking them out. Then it saw Steven and tried to hit him but he pulled out his shield at the last moment. The creature began to pound harder on the shield makeing Steven lose his energy and become tired more qiuckly. The creature hit the shield again harder and Steven fell to his knees and the shield disappeared.

"Oh no that thing's going to kill Steven!" Stanley said before he dove for his suitecase and opened it and pulled out the mask and put it on. Meanwhile out side the creature stood over the tired human and gem hybrid getting ready to deliver the final blow. "Steven No!" Pearl cried out as she and the other gems regained consciousness. Suddenly they all herd the sound of thunder and saw lightning coming from the house and suddenly something came spinning out of the house and stopped in full view for everyone to see. "Ssssmokin!" The Mask said before he turned to gem creature and said "Geeze and people said I look funny." The creature then pownded the Mask onto the beach and left a flat circle. "Ooh that's got to hurt." Steven said. But suddenly the Mask popped back up completely unharmed and said. "My turn!" He then pulled out a huge mallet and hit the creature so hard it poofed and the gem rolled twords the Mask. "Cool I won a prize." He then picked it up and started to examine it. The gems had gotten up and were now walking twords the Mask. "Uhh sir, we kinda need that back." Steven said.

"Fine." He said as he gave the gem to him so he could bubble it up. The Mask then started pulling off the mask and turning back into Stanley. He then looked at the others who had their jaws dropped in amazement. "What?" He asked. "How did you do that?" Steven asked with starry eyes. "Well it's a long story." Stanley said. He then told them about how he first got the mask and what he did with it. "So your like a superhero." Steven said. "Well, I don't know about that." Stanley said as Garnet stepped forward and said "Thanks for the assist." "Your welcome but does this happen normally?" He asked. "Pretty much dude." Amethyst said. "This is going to be an interesting 5 months." Stanley said.

Meanwhile just outside of town near Stanley's wrecked car a cloaked figure is rummaging through the remains of the car. After a few minutes he growls and pulls out his phone and dials number. "The mask isn't here. Neither is Ipkis's body. Uh hu. Fine Ipkis and bring you the mask got it." And with that the hooded stranger hung up and started walking into Beach City in search of the mask.

 **Do you like it or hate it**

 **Should I continue it or trash it**

 **You decide in the comments**

 **Like comment and subscrooble for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well here we are folks, after a long periodically time the second chapter is here.**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry about the long wait.**

"So when you ware the mask can you fly? Can you turn into a car? Can you see through walls?" Steven exploded into questions after they got back inside his house. "I don't know, I haven't tried that yet." Stanley answered as he sat down on the couch looking at his phone. It was Friday so he wouldn't have to be at the bank until Monday. "So how long before you have to go to your job?" Asked Amethyst . "I'm not supposed to go until Monday. " Stanley answered. Suddenly Steven let out a huge gasp and said " That means I can give you a tour of beach city!" "It dose?" Asked Stanley. "Just go with it." Said Garnet.

A few minutes later Steven and Stanley were walking down the board walk. "So what is it that you want to show me Steven?" Asked Stanley. "Well I was hopeing we could stop by the Big Donut first so I could introduce you to Lars and Sadie." "Alright then." He said as Steven pulled him by the hand to the donut shop. Near the entrance was a little girl wareing glasses who was reading a book. "Connie!" Steven shouted as he took off runing twords her. "Steven!" She said as she looked up from her book only to be tackled in a hug from Steven. "Connie, I'd like you to meet Stanley Ipkis." He said as Stanly walked over too them and extended his arm out and shook the girls hand. "Nice to meet you Connie." "Same to you ." Stanly then said "You can call me Stanley. " Steven then told Connie about his mask. "And he turns green and he like..like..a superhero!" Steven finished with stary eyes. Connie then looks at Stanley and said "Can I see the mask." Stanley pulled it out and showed it to her

"It looks like a regular mask to me." She said handing it back to him. "Looks can be deceiving." Stanley countered. Suddenly they herd Steven's stomach growl and they decided to head in. When they got inside Stanly immediately noticed the only two employs. Steven ran over to the counter and said "Hi guys!" Saide chuckled and said "Hey Steven, Hey Connie who's your new friend?" She asked noticeing Stanley. "I'm Stanley Ipkis and you must be Sadie and Lars." He said shakeing their hand. "So what'l it be Steven?" Sadie asked. "The usual please, what do you guys want?" Steven asked but Both Stanley and Conniesaid they were fine. After Steven got his donut he then remembered something. "Stanley show them the mask!" Stanley then pulled it out again and showed it to the employees. "Steven says it's magical." Connie said. "Because it is." Steven said. Lars snorted and said "Yeah right." Steven the turned to Stanley and said "Show them!" Stanly looked down at the mask and said "I don't know Steven." "Please?" Steven asked with puppy dog eyes. Stanley sighed as he put it on and began to spin around like a tornado. Lightning suddenly flashed out side causing Connie to panic. Suddenly everything stopped spinning and Stanly Ipkis was now in a yellow suite and yellow hat and his skin was now green. "Sssssmokin!" The Mask cheered

Lars jaw dropped and Saide yelled "What the heck? Why is you skin green?" The Mask then struted over to her and said in a New Jersey accent "Listen see, if yous was spinning as fast as I was you would be lookin so good yourself see." He then gor real close to her face before honking her nose. The Mask then took a step back and spun around again and this time when he stopped he was wareing magician's clothes and a top hat. "And now for my next amazing feat" He then took off his hat and pulled out two green feet. "Look at them aren't they just amazing?" He then threw them back into the hat and walked over to Lars with cards in his hands. "Pick a card, any card." The Mask said. Lars picked a card and looked at it and then putt it back in the deck. The Mask shuffled the cards and then pulled out a card "Is this your card?" Lars looked at it and then said "No." The Mask tried again "Is this your card?" "No." One last try The mask shuffled the cards really fast and then pulled out a new card. "Is this your CREDIT Card?" Lars was shocked. "How did you get that!?" He shouted. The Mask shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know it was just lying around here in your wallet, wow would you look at that drivers license photo, what were you have someone cut off your leg with a bone saw, calm down with that smile jeeze."

Steven was watching this with star eyes and Connies was awestruck. "But..but how?" Was all she could ask. The Mask looked over at her and asked "Would you belevie me if I said it was loki magic?" "Yes." She said. Suddenly Someone else entered the Donut shop. She was tall and a red head. The mask didnt notice her at firat until he herd her voice."Stanley?" The Mask turned around to face the woman.

"P-p-peggy!?" He asked before all the color literally drained from his whole body and ran to the floor like a puddle.

"Stanley, you ok bud?" Steven asked.

The Mask stood there completely paralized until suddenly he fainted.

 **Me: So what do you think so far?**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry we haven't updated in a while but we have been in 2 plays How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying and Pinochio**

 **Me: so again sorry for the wait**


End file.
